Lizzy Loud
"Lizzy Loud is inventing something dangerous that is even worse than that crazy ass Apocalypse Tank Lisa has invented since then when I was in Russia. She could invent anything that the UCRD uses to fight the demons." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Elizabeth Mary "Lizzy" Loud is a main character of The Luxurious Loud House. In The Luxurious Loud House, she is the second youngest of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud at 4 years old. Like The Loud House version of herself, Lisa is a child prodigy who graduated college with a PhD, and engages in experiments and equations. However, unlike her lower class counterpart, Lisa is not scatterbrained, never forgetting crucial ingredients for her experiments and never misplacing her vials, test tubes, or chemicals. She not only believes in science, she also believes in Jesus Christ and God like the rest of her family and is devoted to the Catholic faith. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as the chairgirl of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Research and Science Institute. She will be voiced by Jennifer Connelly in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography "Science is never against God's will as long as you believe in Him." "Ha! Comrade, nyet. It's also even if science is never going against the will of Mother Russia as long as you believe in it, comrade! Putin would be mad about this. Even non-Christians. Especially atheists, tovarisch." --Lizzy Loud to Lisa Loud, Unleashing the Golden Terror Lizzy is the second youngest child of Lynn R. Loud and Rita Loud and a member of the socially prominent Loud family. Her most annoying habit is her weird studies on others. She is often seen working on complex equations, experiments, or formulas. Along with Lacey, she's the quietest out of all the old money Loud siblings. Early Life Lizzy had already finished school despite at a very young age, having finished school and getting a PhD. She is also a Nobel prize recipient. Bombing of Kreelah Personality Lizzy is also a child prodigy like her eighth cousin, Lisa, and is often egocentric and sarcastic with other people. She also speaks in a lateral lisp and has a stoic frown, and she also smiles from time to time. She is a devout Catholic and deeply religious and states that she only believes in science, God, Jesus Christ, and the Holy Spirit. She can be very strict with her views, which Richard is against it. unlike her eighth cousin, she is one of the most mature of the Loud siblings and is above some of the childish plays herself, such as food fights. She also studies poop and her siblings bathroom habits, all of which her siblings find annoying. Unlike her said distant relative also, Lizzy is not scatterbrained at all, she never forgets any ingredients for her experiments, and always remembers where to place her vials, test tubes, and chemicals. Appearance Like Lisa, Lizzy has short shaggy brown hair, and wears large glasses to help her see, she wears a dark red turtleneck sweater, light red pants, and brown shoes that all droop down to represent her stoic demeanor. Unlike her distant relative Lisa however, Lizzy wears a gold necklace with a gold cross, illustrating her faith in God. Category:Animated Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Chairpeople Category:Characters Category:Child Progidies Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:College Graduates Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Glasses-Wearers Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Roman Catholics Category:Scientists Category:Siblings Category:Survivors Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Toddlers Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Research and Science Institute Members Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters